Travel Guide: Levant Arab Republic
Overview The Country Cities Other locations Entry and Exit All visitors to the country are required to register their stay to the municipal police in the district they stay in within 24 hours. Most hotels will automatically register to the police for you. Failure to register may result in hefty fines and imprisonment. Land Border crossings Sea Ferry services are available in the ports of Jordan, Lebanon, and Syria. Air Airports Visa requirements Visa types The following are available in 6-month (single/multiple entry), 3-month (single) and 15 day (land borders only) versions, pricing varying in embassy and nationalities: * Private * Business * Tourist * Educational * Working * Humanitarian * Religious ** Christian ** Muslim ** Jewish Visa costs has been US$60 from embassies, with a wait for three weeks. Approved travel agencies offer priority services ranging from $270-550 depending on travel agencies. Visa for Palestine Entry to Palestine is more relaxed, where visa can be bought at the border. To enter other states will need a proper visa however. Visa for the other states Proper visa above will be required, along with an additional visa fee at the border. Pricings for the following nationals: * Australia: US$130 * New Zealand: US$130 * United Kingdom: US$140 * United States: US$160 Restricted entry * Kosovo (Serbian permission required) Currency The Levantine Lira (£) is the official currency, exchangeable at airports, banks, and currency exchange. It is advised to use licenced services, as they will exchange closer to the official rate. ATMs are increasingly available, though some may not be able to access international networks. At East Jerusalem in particular, US Dollars and British Pounds are also accepted. Culture Language Majority of the Levantine people speak Arabic, but in Northern Levantine dialect in Syria and Lebanon and Southern Levantine dialect in Jordan and Palestine. Surprising number of people in cities can speak English or French with people working with foreigners speaking reasonably well. Food Local food, such as falafel and hummousare available are economical prices. Also available are shawarma, foul, and fatoush. Drinks The legal drinking age for alcohol in the Levant Arab Republic is 18. Tap water is free, and safe to drink. Fruit juices are sold in different parts of town. Beer is cheap. Wines are mostly Syrian and Lebanese-made. Religion Majority of the Levantine people are Sunni Muslims, but the country is home to the first Christians. The country is famous for having the birthplace of Jesus, and his tomb. Christians are concentrated in Palestine, Lebanon and Western Syria. Most Levantines assume Europeans are Christians, and would be surprised to learn some are Atheists as religion is a strong social concept. As a secular country however, a considerable number may claim a religion and but be non-practicing. Protestants are seen with strong distrust. Safety LGBT should stay away from the Levant Arab Republic. Businesses are generally not LGBT friendly and homosexuality is illegal by law. Punishments include 3 years in jail. In especially rural areas, vigilante executions cannot be ruled out. In major cities such as Damascus, East Jerusalem, and Amman, there should be a police box at every district. Always wear modestly in religious sites, taking shoes off within. Women are expected to cover their heads, but face is not necessary. Any clothing or jewellery suggesting Jewish faith or support of Zionism may put you in danger. Do not photograph military checkpoints and bases belonging to both Levantine and Genji. Careless tourists have been questioned and forced to delete their photos by authorities. Politics Unless you are certain that you can win a debate avoid discussing politics, especially if you support Israel or Iran. While the embargo is over, large number of people still see them negatively. Category:Travel Guides